Forgotten but not Gone
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Artemis gets hit, and it doesn't end up good, but who exactly takes the most damage? Very little Angst or should I say light Angst.


Forgotten but not Gone

This is a gift for Val-Creative so here it is!

Pairing: Artemis/M'gaan

Rating: M

I don't own them, or DC if I did, weeeellllll it wouldn't be PG XD

"Artemis!" M'gaan's scream echoed across the battlefield as Robin called for a retreat. A few hours later M'gaan was sitting outside the medical bay awaiting what was happening. Finally the light went off and Batman and her Uncle came out.

"How is she?" M'gaan asked hoping for the best but fearing for the worst, her left blue glove was frayed at the end to prove it.

"She has slight amneisa, she doesn't remember anything past a few months ago. That along with a concussion, she was lucky that's all that blow to the head did." Batman summarized. With that he walked away to go check on his ward. M'gaan threw a look at her Uncle.

"No M'gaan telepathy will not restore it. I am sorry." He walked away, knowing the deep anguish that she felt. M'gaan cautiously went in to see Artemis sitting up and looking at her hands.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" Artemis looked at her with a look of disdain.

"Blaring headache and memory loss aside yes I'm fine." M'gaan shifted uncomfortably, it was obvious that she didn't remember at all what had happened in the previous months, or else she would be kinder to her.

"Yes well I hope that you recover swiftly, I think I left some cookies in the oven." M'gaan floated out of the room, but went straight to hers and not the kitchen. Once she was in the safety of her room she pulled out a box that was decorated with pink and green silk, from under her bed. Pulling off her gloves she laid them beside her and ran slim green fingers over the forest green and blush pink silk that they had picked out together. Opening the box with shaking hands and laid the box lid aside. Gingerly she took out a bunch of pictures. They had been all of her and Artemis, when they had been dating. When they had, it felt so weird to think that now, but she didn't dare think that with Artemis' lost memory. Tears fell down her cheeks. *Be strong M'gaan, be strong.* She thought as she quickly but gently put the pictures back and tucked the box back into it's place, using her telepathy she opened the closet doors and levitated Artemis' spare clothes out and walked out of her room and into Artemis' that was down the corridor. For the rest of the day she put all of Artemis' things back into her original room just the way they had been before. Sighing as she set the last of the items down, she closed the door to her room and to her heart.

*Two Years Later*

M'gaan hummed the tune to the song that blared on the radio. Her and Kid Flash were awaiting the rest of the team's return. She had finally gotten over the heartache that she was forced to see everyday of her life, but she had done it. It had been the most painful thing she had endured so far, even with Psimon digging around in her head twice had not been this horrid. But she had done it and was able to smile again, although she did accidentally lost herself when she was with Artemis on missions and Artemis had taken blows for her, just how it had been all those sweet, sweet years ago. But she found it wasn't good to dwell on the past.

"Recognize Robin B01," The rest of the computer was drowned out by shouts of her team mates.

"Quick get her to the medical bay stat!" Aqualad had shouted and there was a bunch of commotion. M'gaan felt her heart freeze and the pan she had been levitating out of the oven dropped to a clatter on the floor. Artemis had gotten hurt and she hadn't been there to help her or protect her. She instantly flew to her room and dove under her bed to clutch the box closely to her chest while crying her eyes out. The last thing she had remembered was Artemis' smile. She awoke later, her eyes widening as she scrambled to grasp anything to hold her under the bed when she found herself being dragged out by her ankles, she didn't want anyone to see her right now. The mystery person grunted and with a good amount of force hauled her out from beneath the bed. The person flipped her over and immediately attacked her lips in a soul searing kiss. Closing her eyes she kissed the person back, for all this time she had never once forgot the feel of those lips. So plump and soft she mewled her pleasure and wrapped another pair of arms around Artemis, preferring not to let go of the memory box. When they separated M'gaan was panting harshly and her cheeks were flushed.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Artemis narrowed her almond eyes and smirked.

"Making up for lost time and horrid treatment of my most beautiful girlfriend." Artemis grabbed the martian's ass and squeezed it roughly making M'gaan moan loudly. Slowly Artemis pried the martian's fingers from the box and picked her up and laid her on the blush pink sheets. Turning away she put a CD in the CD player and turned it on, putting the first song on repeat. As the music started she turned to M'gaan as the sensual melody of Celine Dion's "My heart will go on" floated around them, entrapping them in their own world. Stripping out of her top and bottom her body was encased in a sweet, lace, blush pink bra with the matching panty to tantalize M'gaan's senses. Slowly undoing her ponytail she lightly shook out her blonde hair before making her way onto the bed.

"Show me yourself." Artemis whispered into M'gaan's lightly pinked ear. Slowly she shifted her bio clothes to show a deep green mesh bra and silk boy shorts. Smirking Artemis let her eyes roam over the beauty in front of her. The panties and bra were only just a few shades darker than the crisp green of her skin, almost seeming like she wore nothing at all. Capturing her lips again, Artemis laid her body next to M'gaan's, allowing one hand to prop her up and the other to gently stroke the martian's thighs. Whimpering lightly M'gaan clutched desperately to the emerald archeress, afraid this was just a dream, but as the green beauty thought that, Artemis slipped her hand in between her thighs and rubbed at her core. Gasping and closing her eyes she arched into the calloused hand that knew her body inside out. Shifting over her, blonde cascaded over her left shoulder as she lifted the strap over and pulled the cup of the right side down and sucked on the light green, perked nipple. Hands clutched the sheets desperately and M'gaan tossed her head. She hadn't touched herself the whole time Artemis had been gone, now the feelings overflowed her and these were just the teasing beginnings. The night passed into moans and feelings of absolute desire before passing out into sweet oblivion in the warm arms of her beautiful archer. When morning came M'gaan opened her eyes to see Artemis' grey ones staring right back at her.

"Artemis, what brought that on?" Artemis sat up and flicked a blonde lock over her shoulder.

"Because I made you suffer so much, and that was not fair of me, even when I forgot you. You still protected me even though I knew nothing of our relationship."

M'gaan sat up and hugged Artemis.

"It wasn't your fault darling, you hadn't known, it's nothing but memories in the past." Artemis smiled and hugged M'gaan close to her. "You might be forgotten at times, but never lost." M'gaan said causing Artemis to tilt her head at the green beauty.

"And where did you hear that?"

"Oh just something on a talk show." Artemis smiled and hugged M'gaan.

"I love you M'gaan."

"I love you too Artemis."

The End.

I hope you enjoyed it and review. Femslash is not my forte but I gave my best. I hope you like it Val-Creative!


End file.
